<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hero's soup by Cloudle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017112">Hero's soup</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudle/pseuds/Cloudle'>Cloudle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Stray Kids (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Injury, Light Magic, M/M, Minor Violence, Secret Relationship, Shadow magic, Spoiler: they dont, They pretend to hate each other, Villains, black magic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:07:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,509</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30017112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloudle/pseuds/Cloudle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chan is Felix's villian, Felix is Chan's hero. What happens when someone else comes to off set the balance.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Bang Chan/Lee Felix</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hero's soup</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Apologies for any mistakes I'm yet to proofread</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Again? Felix sprang up to hear explosions outside his small flat. </p><p>This was the third time this week, when was he going to catch a break? </p><p>As fast as possible, Felix threw on his clothes and rushed out of the door. He had to save the people, he had to do his job, had to make the city feel safe again.</p><p>What was it going to be this time? An army of metallic arachnids...no that was done already. </p><p>As Felix was running he bumped into someone, quickly catching them before they fell </p><p>"Ma'am are you ok are you hurt?!" Felix shouted over the deafening sounds of screaming and explosions.</p><p>"I-its someone new!" She screeched, "someone new!" </p><p>"Who? Who is new?!" Felix said in alarm, a new super villain, that can't be good. </p><p>"I don't know who he is, but he's not the man we usually see on the tv" she was crying now, clutching tightly onto Felix's shirt "please please" </p><p>Not Bang Chan? </p><p>Felix had to investigate this and fast. </p><p>He thanked the woman, telling her to get as far away as fast as possible. Now he needed to find this new villian.</p><p>Running quickly Felix tried to pin point the source of the explosions through auras. He couldnt tell exactly where but most of the commotion seemed to be happened in the centre. </p><p>Heading there Felix noticed a man stood up high on a broken ledge of an almost fully destroyed parking lot. His eyes glowing a deep red. </p><p>Felix stood still for a moment, what was he going to do. This was new to him. The last brand new villain that came was two years ago. That being bang Chan himself. </p><p>He hadn't faced someone so powerful, who wasn't Chan, in such a long time. This was unpredictable.</p><p>The man's eyes moved into Felix's direction and all of a sudden everything went quiet. </p><p>"So you're Felix" the man dropped down effortlessly, his shoes barely making a sound as they impacted with the floor. </p><p>"I am" Felix said, expression unreadable "what is it to you?" </p><p>"I've heard a lot about you, and your little villain Chan. Bay 8 claims you to he the best hero they have and you can't even defeat him" already taunting him, it wasn't original. Felix had heard it all before.</p><p>Letting out a quiet sigh Felix slumped slightly. He was so tired.</p><p>"And you are?"</p><p>"I'm glad you asked" he clapped his hands together. "I am Kai" </p><p>Kai...never heard of him....</p><p>Felix bit back asking what his ability was, doing that was just him asking to get killed. Knowing villains he'd say something like, I'll show you instead, then boom dead. </p><p>"What is business here? Do you not have another bay?" </p><p>"My bay was destroyed" Kai flicked a bit of dust off his shoulder with nonchalance </p><p>Felix assumed he was the one who did it. </p><p>"And you've come to destroy this one?" Felix already knew the answer, half the city was in ruins anyway. </p><p>He swore he heard the movement of a drone nearby. If this was being broadcast Felix might as well shoot a ball of light into his face right now. </p><p>"You and bang Chan apposed each other right? He's dark, you're light?" </p><p>"You could say that" </p><p>"Well, I came to the conclusion that is why neither of you ever win. You oppose each other too much" Kai said slyly "it's a good job our abilitys are very different, hm?" </p><p>What was his ability? The question was on the top of his tongue. Felix knew he could create explosions, but Felix could also do the same if he wanted too. It wasn't out of the ordinary.</p><p>"Let's fight" Kai steeped back, rolling up his sleeves "I'll kill you and do bang Chan a favour" </p><p>Felix stepped back too, there was no way bang Chan was getting any favours. </p><p>...</p><p>Losing is an odd feeling. Painful feeling. </p><p>Not knowing Kai's ability related to space put Felix at a massive disadvantage. He just wasn't prepared. </p><p>So when Felix felt himself drop to the floor there was nothing he could do stop it. Where had thay blast even come from? </p><p>Be was always careful, precisise. Always.</p><p>Why not now? He could barely think as his body slowly dropped to the floor. </p><p>What about all those people, he had to save them. He couldnt fall, he needed to make sure they were alive. </p><p>His ears were ringing so badly, his vision clouding. No no no, he couldn't let this be it. </p><p>He had to be the hero. </p><p>Felix needed to furfill the expectations of all those people. They were relying on him to win.</p><p>He always won </p><p>He could hear explosion, screams, but it felt as though his head had been stuffed into a box of bubble wrap. </p><p>He could hear someone, someone was calling for him. Who? Felix couldn't quite recognise the voice. </p><p>They voice seemed to carry sorrow, Felix didn't want to make anyone sad. </p><p>"Get...fe-" </p><p>Felix barely heard it, barely let the words register. His head was throbbing with such an unbelievable pain. </p><p>He tried to turn to the voice, but he couldn't identify where it came from. </p><p>Was he going to die? </p><p>No, no way would he die. He's the hero! The hero never dies...thats what they say. </p><p>Suddenly he felt a pair of gloved hands on him. Lifting up his body so his head was supported on their thighs. </p><p>He could barely see. </p><p>"Felix-.....fel-" </p><p>Felix blinked, trying desperately to see who was above him.</p><p>Dark black hair, was the first thing he saw when his eyes cleared. </p><p>Slowly the blurry picture of a face rendered into his vision. Oh no, Felix must be screwed, dead. </p><p>His villain </p><p>The counterpart to his while carrier as a hero was above him. Holding him, he had him. </p><p>They'd spent years fighting each other. Every time Felix trying to stop a plot Chan had created to destroy the city, or anywhere. </p><p>Now he was here, at his mercy. Chan could kill him now, if he did there would be no one to stop him from doing anything. </p><p>"Liste....you're..goi-" what was he saying? Felix couldn't even tell, not that he cared any longer.</p><p>May be it was his time to go, he'd devoted most his life to saving people. Maybe now he was meant to rest. </p><p>Chan's hand was on his cheek, he could feel the soft velvet fabric of his gloves. He'd never associated anything with Chan to be soft....</p><p>With all the strength he could, Felix lifted his hand and placed it atop of Chan's. </p><p>Felix felt drops of liquids fall onto his face. He could see Chan was crying, his lips moving but he couldnt hear. </p><p>Nevermind...Felix smiled gently, just a tug at the corner of his lips.</p><p>Nevermind.</p><p>Slowly he let himself surcome to the tug of sleep. </p><p>...</p><p>When Felix woke up he was alive. That was unusual. </p><p>His eyes opened to find himself in a little room. The sun flowing through the window illuminating half the room in a white glow. </p><p>So much so that he could see the dust fairies on the bedspread. </p><p>Slowly, Felix moved the covers. Looking down at himself he was wearing different clothes. A simple black shirt and trousers. </p><p>His legs and arms covered up in white bandages and covered with various plasters. </p><p>Where the hell was he? The afterlife maybe? </p><p>The rest of the room was simple, a black chest of drawers next to the bed with a small white lamp. The walls were completly pure white and the floor medium grey wood. </p><p>Whoever made this liked minimalism. </p><p>Standing up on shaky legs and one hand on the wall for support, Felix made his way across the room to the door. </p><p>He needed to know where he was. </p><p>As quietly as possible Felix opened the door. </p><p>"Oh!" Someone spoke infront of him, Felix's eyes automatically moving to the sound. "You're awake" </p><p>The man looked to be a butler of some sort? </p><p>"I am" Felix croaked, his hand quickly moving up to cup his throat. "H-how long was I asleep?" </p><p>"Five days, it would have been less if master had not put a spell on you" </p><p>Felix nodded, dread rising up in his chest. </p><p>"I'm jeongin!" The butler smiled, holding a hand out for Felix to shake. He was wearing cute flower bracelets. </p><p>He was also wearing black overalls and had a black baker boy hat.</p><p>"Felix" </p><p>"Oh I know, come on let me take you to master" he said, taking Felixs hand and leading him down the corridor. </p><p>As they walked Felix looked around, white lillies where hanging in pots from chains above their heads. It gave the place a nice aroma. </p><p>When they moved into another corridor the whole left wall was made of Windows.</p><p>Felix stopped to look out, everywhere looked peaceful. This wasn't the Bay 8 he remembered. </p><p>"It looks pretty calm today, probably because master decided not to try anything" </p><p>"How come?" Felix asked </p><p>"Well, who would be there to stop him?" Jeongin said, before turning round and continuing the walk down the corridor. </p><p>Felix followed after, picking at one of the plasters wrapped around his thumb. He was nervous. </p><p>Chan obviously wanted something, why would he keep him alive if otherwise? </p><p>That worried him.</p><p>He thought about jumping out of the window, but he was so weak he'd probably die. As well as all his head was missing. </p><p>Felix still had his raw strength and magic, but due to these things he's utterly useless at the moment. </p><p>"So, you're the hero?" Jeongin didn't turn round </p><p>"It depends on whose perspective" Felix said, his eyes not leaving the windows </p><p>"You're quite smart" jeongin turned round "most hero's answer yes straight away" </p><p>"Well you have to think about it. To the people I save and protect them, to your master I destroy his success, to others I have an unfair unnatural power. So I could be both hero and villain" </p><p>"But you have good interests at heart, you don't gain anything like anyone else would" </p><p>"That is true" Felix mumbled, he didn't really gain anything apart from the satisfaction of knowing he saved everyone... but was he really satsified? </p><p>Then Felix's mind wondered to that other villain, Kai... what had happened to him. </p><p>"I'm sure he'll be happy to see you're awake" jeongin smiled "he was quite worried for you" </p><p>"W-worried?" </p><p>"Hm! That guy Kai had somehow managed to tamper with all our signals, no one had any idea you were out there. That was until Jisung went out to buy food and happened to glance at a tv in the window which was broadcasting you in a fight" jeongin explained </p><p>"Why did he come?" </p><p>"He said something along the lines of, 'the only person who will defeat Felix is me'" jeongin seemed to be in awe "then he beat the shit out of Kai as soon as you passed out" </p><p>"Oh wow" </p><p>"I've never seen master so angry, he's never that angry even when fighting you" jeongin chuckled quietly "and you're apparently his arch enemy." </p><p>Interesting</p><p>"Anyway, here we are" they stopped outside of a large black door. "I don't think master will try to hurt you, but just be careful" </p><p>Felix nodded, stepping inside as jeongin opened the door. </p><p>The room was the same black as the rest of the place. Chan was stood by the window, looking perfectly in place. </p><p>Felix coughed trying to get Chan's attention. This felt wrong, being in the same room as him and not fighting. </p><p>"Ah" Chan said slowly, a smile pulling up to his lips "welcome to my home" </p><p>"Thankyou...for having me" Felix mumbled, not really sure what to do</p><p>The two paused for a moment, looking at each other. </p><p>"HOW ON EARTH DID YOU LET THAT BITCH BEAT YOU" </p><p>"IT WAS UNEXPECTED I DIDNT THINK HE WAS GOING TO SHOW UP!" </p><p>"YOU'RE SO FUCKING RECKLESS" </p><p>"OH IM SORRY, NEXT TIME ILL JUST RUN AWAY WHEN PEOPLE ARE IN DANGER"  </p><p>"YOU ARE SO INSUFFERABLE, YOU COULD HAVE DIED" </p><p>"ID DIE IF IT WAS TO SAVE PEOPLE" </p><p>"WELL YOU SAVED NO ONE BECAUSE YOU ALMOST DIED" Chan let out a long sigh, stalking forward into Felix and pinning him to a wall. "The only person allowed to fucking fight you is me, and I'll let any other bitch know that" </p><p>Felix shivered at the feeling of Chan's gloves on his skin. "Channie" </p><p>"You need to be more careful, you could have died dummy" Chan said softly, rubbing Felixs lip with his thumb. There was a small cut there. </p><p>"I'm sorry" Felix sighed, gently holding Chan's wrist and directing his hand to his cheek "it was unexpected but I didn't want to let Kai continue" </p><p>"I'm upset...but not surprised" Chan tsked "Well the fuckers dead now soooo...."</p><p>"YOU KILLED HIM?!" </p><p>"Well he threatened you so it had to be done" Chan grumbled, Felix could feel Chan's shadows wrapping round him. "But you were a naughty boy for trying to fight him" </p><p>"Channn" Felix whined, slumping "I had too" </p><p>"Whatever you say" Chan moved closer, pressing their bodies together "you look so pretty" </p><p>Felix couldn't take it, he pushed his lips into Chan's and grabbing his head. He could feel Chan's shadow magic wrapping round his waist and legs. </p><p>"I'm the only one who will be your villain" Chan whispered against his lips "understand?" </p><p>Felix nodded smiling "You're too possessive for your own good" </p><p>Chan chuckled, bringing his hand back to pull off one glove "it comes with the job" he said rubbing his finger down the bridge of Felix's nose. </p><p>"Tsh" Felix rolled his eyes</p><p>"I'm going to have to kick you out soon pixie, can't be seen with you for two long" Chan said teasingly </p><p>"Just a bit longer" Felix pouted, tightening his hold on Chan's shoulders. </p><p>"Fine, you're so clingy I swear" Chan tutted, picking Felix up and carrying him over to the desk. Placing him down gently to avoid upsetting his wounds. </p><p>"Not clingy" Felix grumbled, swinging round so he was facing away from Chan </p><p>"Oh come on baby" Chan laughed, wrapping his arms around Felix's torso and putting his chin on his head.  "I love how clingy you are" </p><p>"Whatever" </p><p>"However you should stop making out with me after every fight, someone will catch on" </p><p>"CHAN!" </p><p>"Silly goose, need me to do everything for you hm" Chan grinned as he felt Felix squirm </p><p>"Chan we can't" </p><p>"We can" </p><p>...</p><p>When Felix left the building, wobbly and pretty much out of it, he prayed no cameras where around the area to catch him. </p><p>Thankfully Chan had managed to defeat the villain, who knows what wouldve happened if he wasn't there.</p><p>"Well here's to me, saving the city again" Felix chuckled to himself turning round and waving at Chan who was stood in the window.</p><p>'Bye my hero' he mouthed. </p><p>Felix knew things where only going to get even more fun when he recovered.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I hope that was good, just to clarify cuz I can't remember if I said: Felix had light magic Chan has dark. They're like opposites attract type shit. <br/>Anyway, I enjoyed writing this a lot. Comments are appreciated :)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>